residentevilfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Rapport Reine des Fourmis
Rapport Reine des Fourmis est un document de Resident Evil CODE: Veronica. Emplacement Ce document se trouve dans la chambre d'Alexia (base en Antarctique, B6). Seulement accessible avec Chris Redfield. Transcription Français= La découverte des restes d'un ancien virus dans les gènes d'une reine m'a décidé à intensifier mes recherches sur les fourmis. L'écosystème des fourmis me paraît parfait. Il y a une reine par fourmilière et ses sujets sont les ouvrières et les soldats. Leur vie entière est dévouée à leur reine. La mort de la reine est synonyme de catastrophe pour la colonie entière. En revanche, les soldats et les ouvrières sont des entités remplaçables tant que la reine est en vie. C'est exactement le système que je cherche à instaurer entre moi et les masses ignorantes. J'ai réussi à créer le virus idéal en implantant les gènes de la reine dans la souche du virus isolée par Spencer. J'ai utilisé mon père comme sujet de test. Le virus a opéré une mutation rapide dans ses cellules, déclenchant la dégénérescence accélérée des cellules cérébrales et dermiques. Un nouveau type de gaz toxique a été généré dans son corps, et l'herbe bleue n'a aucun effet curatif. J'ai donc synthétisé un antidote en cas d'urgence que j'ai stocké dans l'entrepôt des armes chimiques à l'étage B2. J'ai baptisé ce virus extrêmement virulent "T-Veronica". Lorsque je réussirai à exploiter cette puissance phénoménale, mes recherches porteront enfin leurs fruits. Alexia Ashford |-| Anglais= After discovering the remains of an ancient virus within the genes of a queen ant, I have been concentrating on the research of ants. The ecosystem of the ants seems truly ideal to me. There is one queen ant in each anthill, and the soldier and worker ants are the queen's slaves. They dedicate their lives to the queen. The death of the queen ant means the doom of the entire anthill. However, the soldier and worker ants can be easily replaced as long as the queen ant is alive. This is exactly the same relationship between myself and other ignorant masses. I have succeeded in creating an ideal virus by implanting the queen ant's gene into the mother virus that Spencer found. I used my otherwise useless father as a test subject. However, as I expected, the virus caused a rapid change in his cells, triggering the complete destruction of his brain cells and body flesh. Furthermore, a special type of poison gas was generated inside his body, that the blue herb had no effect against. Because of this, I created an antidote in case of an emergency, and stored it inside of the weapon/chemical warehouse on the B2 floor. I have decided to name this virus with unimaginable potential, the "T-Veronica" virus. When I find out how I can utilize the power of this wonderful virus, my great research will finally be complete. Alexia Ashford |-| Japonais= 女王蟻の遺伝子に古代ウィルスの名残を発見して以来、蟻塚をつくり蟻の研究に没頭している。 蟻の生態は、まさに理想的だ。 一つの蟻塚には、一匹の女王蟻が君臨しており、兵隊蟻や働き蟻は女王蟻の奴隷だ。 自らの命を女王蟻に捧げている。 女王蟻の死は、即ち蟻塚そのものの破滅を意味する。 兵隊蟻や働き蟻は女王蟻がいれば、いくらでも代わりが利くのだ。 まさに、私と他の愚民共との関係にふさわしい。 スペンサーが発見した始祖ウィルスに女王蟻の遺伝子を移植し、理想的なウィルスの開発に成功した。 役立たずの父の体で実験をしてみたが、予想通りウィルスの影響による細胞の急激な変化に 肉体だけでなく脳細胞も破壊されてしまった。 また、体内に特殊な毒ガスは発生しており、ブルーハーブでは効果が無いので、万一のために解毒剤を作りＢ２の武器･薬品倉庫の薬品棚に保存しておいた。 想像以上のポテンシャルを秘めた、このウィルスをT-Veronicaと名付けることにした。 このすばらしいウィルスの力を我が物にする方法を見つけた時、私の偉大な研究が完成するのだ。 アレクシア・アシュフォード Galerie recvx reine des fourmis.jpg|Emplacement. recvx reine des fourmis.png recvx reine des fourmis (2).png recvx reine des fourmis (3).png recvx reine des fourmis (4).png recvx reine des fourmis (5).png recvx reine des fourmis (6).png recvx reine des fourmis (7).png recvx reine des fourmis (8).png Apparitions * Resident Evil CODE: Veronica * Resident Evil CODE: Veronica X en:Queen_Ant_Report Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil Code: Veronica